EL ASESINO MAS FUERTE
by miguelzero24
Summary: Aquellos que lo conocieron aun no se lo pueden creer ni si quiere el poderoso anciano furinji ni si quiera los que eran sus maestros, jamás pensaron como afectaría la vida del muchacho aquella tragedia para que esta le diera un empujón para convertirlo en alguien que temer y respetar. Nació un guerrero capaz de pelear contra el mal actuando desde las sombras para servir a la luz


**Capitulo 1**

 **Tragedia**

Después del torneo "ddd" kenichi y sus amigos regresaron a la ciudad a sus vidas diarias si es que se le puede llamar diaria en pelear con locos maestros de un grupo llamado yami y sus aprendices llamados yomi.

serio el que invento esos nombre era un maldito emo todo como siempre oscuro.

( no tengo nada en contra de los emos y perdón si uno de ellos lee esto simplemente lo puse como una especie de chiste)

kenichi estaba descansando en el dojo después de la batalla que tuvo con kanou shou sus heridas eran algo graves pero nada que no se cure con algo de descanso y medicinas del maestro chino

Solo han pasado 4 días y el castaño aun se encontraba vendado por todos lados pensando en todos los sucesos que le habían acontecido y la pérdida de este gran guerrero por proteger a miu. El era su rival en el amor y un fuerte oponente y lo que más le dolía es que no pudo salvarlo aunque el anciano estaba orgulloso por la acción del chico para con su nieta kenichi solo podía lamentar su pérdida pensado "si solo hubiese sido más fuerte o más rápido lo hubiese podido ayudar" pero siempre hay situaciones que se escapan del mas manos y esa era una de ellas.

Kenichi estaba en su futon( ósea la cama donde duermen los japonés que ponen en el suelo) mirando aquel arete que era una especie de jaula de pájaro lo agarraba con su mano derecha mirándola y pensando en todo lo que le dijo el chic antes de morir

 **" ya no podre proteger a miu , por eso tienes que hacerlo, tu protégela"**

Esas palabras aparecían una y otra vez en su cabeza solo podía prometer que se volvería mas fuerte con tal de proteger a sus seres queridos incluyendo la chica que le gustaba hasta el momento.

 **En algún lugar desconocido en japon- tokyo**

En una sala se encontraba reunido un grupo de hombres hablando de cierto tema de acuerdo a los sucesos actuales.

-Parece ser que el señor fortuna fue encarcelado gracias a la intromisión de ciertos maestros y su discípulo decía un hombre con traje de gala de colon negro

-Si tienes razón Kazuo Akuji contestaba un hombre corpulento con un tatuaje en su lado derecho del rostro con piercing en las orejas y cejas y corte de pelo mohicano

-Bien que deberíamos hacer al respecto con el chico caballeros le decía un hombre moreno con un traje blanco y su puro (cigarrillo) en la mano derecha

-Simplemente tenemos que sacarlo del camino a él y a sus maestros decía el corpulento ya que fortuna no solo comercializaba luchadores si no drogas y armas para nosotros.

-Bien Maero soy todo oídos decía el moreno.

-Bien general mi idea es simple mandar a un asesino para acabar con el chico y su familia decía maero.

-Bien me gusta tu idea y porque su familia? dijo el moreno.

-Sencillo debo hacer que el muchacho entienda que no se puede jugar al héroe con nosotros.

-Bien pero el problema son sus monstruosos maestros decía el moreno.

-Bien yo te apoyare en eso ya que seguro tienes a alguien en mente verdad decía el otro hombre de gala.

-Así es Kazuo y estoy seguro que lo conoces muy bien respondía maero con una sonrisa tétrica que inmediatamente les contagio a sus compañeros.

-Bien maero dime a quien tienes en mente dijo Kazuo.

-Dado la situación mandaremos al asesino del grupo La Hoja Ejecutora Hachio Michael Schtilvay respondió inmediatamente dado que el tipo era un espía en las filas de yomi.

Esto los alegro ya que sabía que el tipo era un sádico en todo el sentido de la palabra y siempre cumplía sus misiones además que cobraba caro.

-De eso me encargo yo dijo Kazuo para llamar a unos de sus hombre y susurrarles algo al oído para después este irse con rapidez.

-Bien les dije a mis hombres para que llamaran a Michael y le haga una pequeña "visita".

-También llamare unos de mi grupo para que sobornen a la policía.

-Bien/ **bien** dijeron sus compañeros.

\- y que con sus maestros que piensas hacer pregunto el moreno.

-alejarlos de la ciudad permanentemente decía el de vestido de gala kazuo.

-Bien pero que tal si llamamos a líder de yami y le hacemos una oferta decía Kazuo.

-Bien/ **bien** contesto el resto al unisonó.

Tomando un pequeño interruptor para después encender un holograma para mostrar dicha figura

-¡Oh! si es el general y los chicos a que le debo el gusto de esta reunión? .contexto la otra voz detrás de una imagen que se veía en pura sombras solo podían ver los ojos.

-Bien señor una sombra, se que está pasando por un momento difícil ,de acuerdo a la pérdida de unos de los yomi. Pero ya tenemos el resultado que se nos mando a pedir de acuerdo a unos de nuestros infiltrados en el grupo de paramédicos que atendieron el cuerpo del muchacho se nos informo que la muerte de kanou shou fue por heridas de bala dijo el moreno.

.Umm ya veo decía la voz con algo de tristeza.

-A si una cosa más parece que alguien se infiltro en la base de datos buscando el archivo de él "ocaso eterno" espero que no tengas planes en contra de nosotros decía kazou.

-Para nada sabes que ustedes me han ayudado mucho y el plan es ayudarle pero para eso necesito agrandar mi grupo y ese es el ocaso eterno para de una vez acaben con su némesis con nuestra ayuda y ese nombre lo saque algo inspirado decía la voz entre sombras.

-Eso espero decía el fortachon

Bien supongo que fue alguien del grupo del Ryozanpaku y el grupo del muchacho dijo de nuevo el moreno.

-Y bien cuanto lograron de averiguar? pregunto la voz algo más seria

-La verdad nada ya que se pudo cerrar la entrada antes que investigaran mas sobre el tema y ya hemos tomado precauciones para este tipo de personas.

-Qué tipo de precauciones? pregunto de nuevo la voz.

-Dado que entraron a la base de datos no solo por el plan de su grupo si no que se vio comprometido también el nuestro, nos vimos obligados a actuar por orden de nuestro líder ,así que debemos encargarnos del muchacho y su grupito de amigos espero que esta información no le haiga incomodado dijo Kazuo.

-Bien los escucho .

-Primero nos encargaremos del muchacho e inculparemos a los maestros un poco para que se vallan de la ciudad

-Segundo necesitamos que no se muevan por lo menos por unos 5 años para poder terminar de pasarle los fondos para su proyecto dado que los chicos intervinieron y la mayoría del dinero de la cuentas bancarias fueron confiscadas por la agente Jennifer gray y su grupo del gobierno así que necesitaremos bastante ayuda y movernos lo más rápido posible hablo seriamente Kazuo.

-Bien hagan lo que deba hacer convocare una reunión a mi grupo e informare la situación para que no intervengan.

-Bien si eso es todo me retiro diciendo esto el líder de yami cerro las comunicaciones.

-Bien caballeros brindemos por nuestro triunfo y la muerte del chico.

-Asi es yo llamare a una putas para algo de diversión decía maero.

-Igual yo necesito algo de acción dijo Kazuo.

-Bien que sean 6 dos para uno dijo fumándose el puro el moreno.

Así el plan de sacar kenichi y a su familia del panorama de sus acciones futuras de ambas organizaciones irían de maravilla no sabiendo que esta acción les costaría bastante caro en el futuro.

XXXX

 **Mientras tanto en los cuarteles de yami**

(Pongan Nobody praying for me – Seether)

-ya veo veo sparna shou ha muerto decía un joven corpulento con un parche en el ojo izquierdo mientras jugaba shogi con algunos del grupo de yomi entre ellos se encontraba un moreno con pelo rubio con traje de gala semi abierta en el pecho a lado suyo una niña de unos 13 años de pelo negro y con cola de caballo que pasaba por un lado de su cara al costado derecho y a lado de ella un encapuchado todo alrededor de la mesa concentrados en el juego.

-pesábamos que era quien más potencial tenia decía la niña con un atuendo de practicante de jiujitsu japonés.

Atrás de ellos se encontraban 4 personas más donde se podría destacar una rubia con traje de luchadora libre a su lado un hombre grande y corpulento también rubio con una x en su mejilla izquierda.

Al lado izquierdo de ella un hombre de cabello blanco con corte militar y traje de solado y por ultimo un chico de cabello largo blanco y gafas sentado en una silla de ruedas todos ellos tenían la cara pensativa y triste por la pérdida de su líder y compañero de yomi.

-Jaque mate mejor ríndanse ya han perdido… decía el ojo parchado a su compañeros.

-El solía ser el perfecto decía el chico del parche con aire de tristeza…- pero por eso ha perdido, para tener éxito hay que experimentar la derrota.

En ese instante sin que los de yomi lo supieran se escuchaban gritos de hombres intentando hablar con alguien como para detenerlo en alguna parte de las instalaciones.

-¡MANO DE DIOS SAMA POR FAVOR ESPERE HASTA QUE EL MAESTRO LE DEJE PASAR, SON LAS REGLAS!

Decía un chico con traje de escuela de jiujitsu a un señor de una pequeña barba y bigote con pelo negro largo y gafas negras tapando una herida de corte en su lado izquierdo del ojo vestía con traje de gabardina negra, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color y guantes.

-¡NO TENEMOS OTRA OPCION, DETENEDLE¡ gritaba otro sujeto con también traje de jiujitsu mientras sus compañero hacían todo lo posible para detener a aquel sujeto pero todo sus intentos fueron en vano ya que el tipo simplemente siguió caminando con paso apresurado cargando encima suyo a todos aquellos que lo intentaban detener.

-¡NO PODEMOS PARARLE!

-¡NI SI QUIERA LE IMPORTA!

-¡SIGUE CAMIINANDO AL MISMO RITMO! decían los chicos aterrados por la fuerza que tenía el engafado.

-¡OH MIERDA VAMOS A CHOCAR CON LA PARED! Decía uno de lo chico mirando aterrado que se estaba acercando a una de las paredes del edificio.

PUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Fue el sonido de la pared cayéndose por un golpe del traje negro para hacer volar a todos lo que le obstaculizaban el paso.

-MI DISCIPULO, SHOU ESTA MUERTO? pregunto con algo de rabia y sed de sangre a lo demás líderes de yami.

-si lo sentimos.. Contesto kensei con algo de seriedad y tristeza en su voz.

Esto ocasiono que el de traje diera un golpe con la mano en forma de espada enterrándola en suelo haciendo un zanja en el suelo dirigiéndose a uno de los lideres en traje de luchado libre.

Crak crack crakkkkkkkkk

-Ohh dijo este saltando esquivando el ataque de su compañero.

-MANO DE DIOS QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? Pregunto.

-Puño de la risa es esto cosa tuya? Decía Akira Hongo desafiante.

-COMO PUEDES CULPARME DE LO QUE PASO? INCLUSO MI ESPECTACULO FUE ARRUINADO decía con algo de rabia.

-cálmate mano de dios, incluso para nosotros la muerte del líder de yomi es una gran pérdida decía kensei.

Hay estaban todo los lideres de yami reunidos "una sombra nueve puños" en su esplendor pero la situación no era para nada agradable pareciera que se formaría una tercera guerra mundial en ese salón.

XXXXX

Un poquito más lejano estaban los de yomi sentados en la mesa jugando shogi y los otros observando.

-todos los maestros de la sombras de los nueve puños están reunidos, esto es raro decía el ojo parchado sintiendo el ki de los maestros

-Jojojo vez el error de kanou ha dañado mucho la reputación de la mano de dios decía Rachel Stanley que era la de traje de de luchadora.

\- es increíble, que kanou fuese derrotado en una pelea decía chikage kushinada.

-el mundo de las artes marciales siempre ha sido así, lo que distancia la vida de la muerte no es el poder o la habilidad sino el corazón decía mientras movía su pieza de juego – mi maestro una sombra suele decir esto mucho contesto mientras sonreía el parchado.

-Hay algo que quiero saber kajima satomi , en verdad es algo bastante simple decía el ruso boris Ivanov.

-porque estamos nosotros yomi y yami enfrentándose al ryozampaku para empezar? Pregunto el ruso.

\- en verdad son fuertes oponentes pero aun así no podemos ignorar que solo son un grupo pequeños de 6 personas? serio a que estamos jugando? Dijo el ruso de nuevo.

-No podemos confiarnos además ellos son nuestros némesis por naturaleza decía el parchado.

-El satsujiken( puño de la muerte) y el katsujiken (puño de la vida) estos son 2 polos opuestos que siempre se han enfrentado decía el chico del parche.

-Es cierto que yami tiene el poder de controlar algunas mafias, la política, la economía. Mientras el ryozampaku que defiende el katsujiken no se aniquilado, nosotros debemos probar que el satsujiken es la verdadera esencia de la artes marciales por esos nuestro deber principal es el eliminar todo rastro de katsujiken de este mundo dijo con firmeza el chico nuevamente.

\- ya veo pero que haremos que nuestro líder ha muerto pregunto la niña.

-Quien sabe kushinada quien sabe decía el parchado también pensativo.

\- ese chico al final pudo acabar con kanou, es este el poder del katsujiken? Decía la rubia enmascarada.

\- no sigas con eso o mi maestro podría matarte -decía el moreno.

-serio tu maestro da miedo decía la rubia con algo de burla.

"Ya veo kenichi sobrevivió" decía mentalmente Ryuto Asamiya que estaba en la silla de rueda debido a los efecto secundarios del SeiDou Goui y no solo lo dejo en ese estado si no cambio su color de pelo que era de un morado a blanco y el ojo derecho la pupila de color rojo y el fondo del ojo en negro creando una imagen salida de un manga de vampiros o seres sobrenaturales.

 **Mientras tanto en la sala de yami y sus líderes.**

-Kensei el cuerpo de shou, donde esta? Pregunto el maestro de este.

-La fuerzas aliadas se lo llevaron tardaremos un tiempo en recuperarlo- decía kensei.

-Que causo causo su muerte -pregunto akira.

-Nuestras fuentes en tempest nos informaron que murió de herida de bala debido a que estaba protegiendo a alguien del ryozanpaku. Esto sorprendió de gran manera a akira.

\- el corazón sin emociones es el principio básico de yami decía un señor con atuendo hindu era Cyril Rahman.

-tenía razón cuando dije que no era apto para heredar nuestras técnicas decía otro líder de yami llamado Jisei Ro.

\- ¡Que dices hijo de perra! decía akira con algo de rabia.

-Debimos haber elegido desde el comienzo a mi discípula, mano de dios no estás hecho para ser maestro de nadie .. lo decía la líder Mikumo Kushinada.

-¡Si tienen algún problema con migo vengan y barreré el suelo con ustedes! decía akira desprendiendo ki de su cuerpo ya que estaba harto que insultaran a su discípulo.

-¡si tanto deseas morir con gusto te ayudo! decía la mujer desprendió su ki e Igual el otro compañero y líder hacia lo mismo.

-Gente, mejor detengámonos esta pelea interna e innecesaria-decía un ruso mientras seguía con su obra de arte este era Alexander Gaidar.

-Kekeke una pelea interna? Decía riéndose el puño del dios del demonio Silcardo Jenazad.

-Nosotros una sombra nueve puño todos pensamos que nuestra propia arte marcial es la más fuerte. Reunirnos todos no fue solución para evitar luchar entre nosotros, no éramos camaradas para empezar decía el puño del dios del demonio mientras expulsaba una uva del racimo que tenía en su mano disparada hacia su boca de la máscara abierta.

-es cierto incluso si mi discípulo se hace el que nos herede, no quiero que aprenda ninguna arte marcial más que la mía. Quiero demostrar que el muay thai es el más fuerte, incluso cuando se refiere a criar un discípulo decía un moreno alto en traje de gala era Agaard Jum Sai.

Haciendo que sus compañeros discutieran sobre que arte marcial o discípulo era el más fuerte.

-¡SILENCION! dijo el líder con potente voz sentado expulsando algo de su ki mientras estaba sentado y la cortina le tapaba la cara.

Después que todos estaban calmados el líder hablo.

-Señores la información que les daré es de suma importancia así que quiero que guarden silencio hasta que termine de hablar quedo claro? -Todos obedecieron y nadie hablo.

-Bien akira el cuerpo de tu discípulo podrás verlo mañana ya mis hombres lo están llevando para su aldea natal dijo el líder para que akira asintiera ya que savia que la tradición de su aldea era cremarlos.

-Bien el tema importante a tratar es el del ocaso eterno. Todos pusieron miradas serias apenas escucharon el nombre de su plan.

-Señores debido a la acción del Ryozanpaku , tempest se vio obligada a actuar debido a la orden de su jefe por consecuencia nosotros detendremos nuestras acciones y todo ataque al Ryozanpaku y su grupo.

Esto dejo choqueados a todos los líderes ya que sabían que el líder de tempest era una organización mucho más vieja que la suya y más peligrosa y no querían que dañaran sus planes y menos en tener una guerra con ellos al menos no por ahora.

-Bien nuestros movimientos serán limitados por los próximos 5 años .En esos años vuelvan mas fuertes a sus discípulos y absolutamente nadie actué imprudentemente no quiero que nos corten los presupuestos para nuestro plan.

-Con todo esto dicho yami y yomi se dividirá hasta nueva orden inmediatamente todos obedecieron y se largaron.

XXXX

 **Mientras tanto en Ryozanpaku**

Era de tarde y había tensión en el dojo.

-Esto está demasiado tranquilo decía el maestro de jiujitsu akisame mientras leía un libro.

-Eso es cierto decía sakaki mientras bebía algo de cerveza.

-Así es decía apachia mientras comía algo de dulces.

-Aunque su líder ha muerto yomi aun no a hecho nada decía sakaki algo más serio y aplastar su lata de cerveza vacía.

-Apa,hay alguien en yomi que apachai conoce. Ese chico se acerca a su presas como un depredador y ataca sin piedad no debemos bajar la guardia decía el maestro de muay thai.

-Yomi es una organización grande, siempre se mueve lentamente decía shigure la maestra de las armas.

-Ya veo, puede que tengan una pelea interna entre ellos. Son un grupo de individualistas decía el maestro chino.

-Error, esto parece la calma ante de la tormenta decía el anciano maestro.

Lamentablemente el anciano tenía toda la razón lo que no sabía seria era la magnitud con la que vendría esta tormenta y que es lo que se llevaría con ella para después lamentar haberla provocado ya sea para bien o para mal.

XXXXX

 **En la entrada del templo**

Miu estaba barriendo un poco la entra hasta que diviso a alguien conocido.

-hola miu san dijo nijima saludando a miu.

-hola nijima san que haces por aquí dijo cortes mente la mona.

-Me llamaron los maestros por algo y vengo por eso, puedo pasar?

-Adelante dijo la mona.

Después de eso nijima tomo dirección hacia el dojo donde estaban los maestros.

-Permiso decía un chico con aspecto de alien era Haruo Niijima líder del grupo shinpaku.

-Como sigue kenichi pregunto el alíen.

-está descansando- decía kensei.

-Bien he traído algo de información para ustedes aunque no es mucha dijo el alíen para que todos guardaran silencio.

-Bien mis compañeros y yo hemos estado averiguando mediante la información que sacamos en la isla de ese tal fortuna pero alguien de alguna manera cerro toda acceso y encripto toda la información para que sea difícil de penetrar, joder deben tener gente muy buena en esto decía el alíen.

-Pero solo pudimos ubicar con lo poco que obtuvimos una base de yami ..Al decir eso los maestro les llamo la atención lo que dijo el chico.

-Bien no se encuentra muy lejos esta de aquí cerca de monte donde entreno a kenichi pero hay un inconveniente y es que está situada en zona militar del gobierno japonés. Que decidirán ya que esto también puede ser una trampa pregunto el chico.

Todos quedaron pensativos hasta que el anciano hablo.

-Bien señores iremos hacia allá al decir esto todo se levantaron para ir a la base.

-Bien nijima san aquí está tu paga decía ma kensei dándole un pequeño fajo de billetes ya que el chico debía reunir algo de dinero para su propia organización.

-Bien si necesitan algo nuevo avísenme, ¡bien hasta la vista baby! cerrando la puerta donde paso un flah de luz con la sombra de un ovni pequeño para después desaparecer a gran velocidad.

"Serio este tipo es un alíen".

Pensaron los maestros al unisonó.

-Bien miu quédate cuidando la casa con kenichi decía el maestro filosofo -estoy seguro si arrancamos ahora llegaremos a la base antes de que anochezca.

-Maestros acuérdese que kenichi se va hoy a su casa donde su padres a pasar el fin de semana.

-A es cierto bien solo dile que regresaremos lo más rápido posible ya deseo probar mi nueva .creación en el jejeje- decía akisame con una sonrisa macabra.

La rubia estaba con una gota en la cabeza serio akisame era un maldito sádico con su discípulo.

-Bien vámonos señores y señoritas decía el venerable para después los maestros se dirigieran a fuera y empezar a saltar a gran velocidad.

XXXXX

 **En algún lugar de la montaña.**

La pelea duro bastante ya que el cielo mostraba las estrellas en el firmamento y la luna alumbrando en la noche.

Después de que los maestros pelearan con los soldados japoneses que eran miembros de yami que el anciano furinji destruyera unos tanques acorazados convertido en el justiciero garyu x entraron a la base de yami( parecida a la de Okinawa para los que han leído el manga pero esta se ubica en japon).

Akisame subió a la sala de computadores para buscar alguna información pero después estos se prendieron rápidamente como por arte de magia y todos los televisores trasmitían un video.

Pongan (Naruto OST – Kakuzu)

-Buena noche señores del Ryozanpaku decía una imagen en sombras.

-Parece ser que se divirtieron un poco con nuestros compañeros decía la voz con algo de burla.

-Bien sombra kun es mejor que nos diga por las buenas que es que traman decía sakaki mientras se tronaba los nudillos de las manos.

-Jejejej tan gallito como siempre sakaki pero hasta aquí llegan ustedes hoy y su querido discípulo decía mientras en alguna parte del edificio se podía ver unos artefactos explosivos con un cronometro corriendo rápidamente en cuenta regresiva.

El anciano pudo escuchar los silbidos de los artefactos con su súper oído.

¡AKISAME SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ YA¡ dijo gritando para que todos los maestro empezaran a correr hacia fuera de la instalaciones .

Akisame corrió a la ventana más cercana y salto para caer en unos árboles y saltar rápidamente para alejarse del edificio.

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Fue una explosión bastante grande que alumbro la oscuridad que caía en las montañas.

-Diablos kenichi está en peligro decía sakaki cabreado.

-Vamos rápido tengo un mal presentimiento decía el anciano para que todos corriesen en dirección a la ciudad.

XXXXX

 **Mientras tanto con kenichi**

Ya en la noche apenas eran las 8 pm.

El chico se levantaba para irse al baño a ducharse, y después se cambio de ropa ya que iría a visitar a sus padre por petición de su quería hermanita que lo había llamado hace poco y este amablemente accedió.

El simplemente se quedaba mirando y pensando en esa capacidad que tiene desde pequeño dado que todas las heridas que ha sufrido de la noche a la mañana simplemente desaparecen.

Su padres le dijeron que era algo especial pero decidió no darle importancia al asunto solo suspiro un poco para tomar rumbo a la salida del dojo.

-Miu san dijo el castaño.

-Oh kenichi san como te sientes?- decía con una sonrisa la rubia.

-Ya mejor este era para decirle que voy a casa de mis padres ya que desean saber cómo gane mi "competición de artes marciales" decía el muchacho con algo de risa para que contagiara a la rubia.

-Está bien kenichi san ya apachai te dejo tu titulo de ganador dijo ella ya que lo había hecho apachai y este era un diploma que decía ganador y un trofeo pequeño que hizo el maestro akisame con algo de metal y pintarlo de un amarrillo oro.

La crisis económica siempre estaba en la vuelta de la esquina.

\- Bien te acompañare también ya que planeo verme con kisara san para visitar gatitos en la veterinaria decía la rubia con algo de felicidad.

-Bien te espero decía el chico.

La rubia solo se cambio de ropa y ambos salieron por la puerta pequeña dirigiéndose a la zona rural de la ciudad caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a un punto en y donde deberían separarse.

-Bien me retiro regresare en dos días ya que descansare de los maestros el fin de semana con ellos.

-Está bien kenichi san salúdame a honoka.

-Lo hare y por cierto donde están los maestros?-pregunto el chico.

-Ellos salieron por algo que trajo nijima san respecto a yami dijo con voz seria.

-Espero que no se metan en problemas dijo el muchacho algo serio.

-Yo también kenichi san , yo también.

-Bien Cuidate kenichi san.

-Igual tu miu san dándole una sonrisa que sonrojo a la mona ya que después del incidentes en las montañas nevadas y después de su pelea a muerte, la chica se había enamorado mas de kenichi pero sabía que debía espera que el se le declarara a ella para poder corresponder sus sentimientos.

Ella había sentido algo de atracción por kanou sho, pero cuando el chico peleo por ella su corazón latió a mil.

Ella simplemente al principio pensó que esos sentimientos eran de amistad o amor hacia un hermanito pequeño. Pero con el paso del tiempo el chico se lo fue demostrando y muchas veces al ver a kenichi entrenando se excitaba al verlo siempre mordiéndose los labios para tener toda clase de "pensamientos pecaminosos". Que después oraba a kami sama disculpándose.

Miu no era ninguna santa ya que una vez leyó una revista porno de ma kensei sin que se diera cuenta. Además investigo en una biblioteca cuanto tenía 14 años todo lo referente al tema del sexo y bueno digamos que salió con muchos conocimientos y la cara roja como un tomate, también le daba gusto que el maestro pervertido le pasara sus fotos de ella a kenichi pero claro siempre fingiendo lo contrario.

Tampoco se debe olvidar los ataques de celos que sufre cada vez que viene renka a visitarlo pero también tenía rivalidad con raichi , aquella chica pelirosa de yomi que a veces llegaba a los cuarteles de shinpaku.

Menos podía descuidarse con su maestra ya que presentía que también se había enamorado de kenichi.

Ambos separaron para que cada quien tomara su camino pero a lo lejos 2 sujetos de traje de gala y gafas oscuras estaña persiguiendo a ambos adolecentes.

XXXXX

 **Con miu**

La mona seguía caminado tranquilamente mientras su perseguidor esta atrás de ella en una esquina.

-Aquí beta me copia tango.

-Aquí tango lo recibo fuerte y claro.

-Aquí beta persiguiendo al objetivo decía un tipo mientras perseguía a la rubia hasta que tomo una cuadra y al seguirla no la encontró.

-Donde estará la chica? solo pudo decir eso ya que la chica apareció tras de él y lo noqueo con un golpe de karate.

-Este tipo no lo conozco la chica llamo a la policía para que recogieran al tipo de gala.

-Ey furinji decía una voz conocida.

-hola kisara como estas?

-yo bien y este tipo? decía kisara.

-No lo se me venía siguiendo, sería un acosador pero ya me encargue de el.

-Ok Bien ya vamos a la veterinaria dijo kisara

-A si vámonos dijo olvidándose del tipo.

Ellas estaban llegando a la veterinaria que no está a más de 6 cuadras de donde se separo con kenichi pero vio como la gente alrededor de ella miraba en dirección hacia atrás de donde ella venia. volteo a ver y vio un humeral saliendo de una dirección algo lejano.

-Ey as escuchado que hay un incendio en la zona 7.

-Y ya llamaron a los bomberos y ambulancia.

-Creo que si ya se dirigen para allá.

Miu y su compañera escucharon lo que decía la gente a su alrededor y decidió subir rápidamente al poste de luz mas cercano para ver donde era el fuego hasta que cuando lo descubrió la aterro ya que era en la dirección de la casa de kenichi.

-¡KISARA ME IRE ADELANTANDO! decía fuertemente y esto alerto a la chica ya que su compañera tenía una cara de preocupación.

-¡BIEN LLAMARE AL RESTO! dijo esta para empezar a llamar al grupo

Rápidamente salto al techo más cercano y saltando rápidamente fue a la dirección donde provenía el problema.

La chica se dirigía saltando rápidamente por los tejados hasta que diviso unas figuras conocidas.

-¡MAESTROS, ABUELO! grito la chica para que las figuras de shigure y los demás fueran donde estaba la chica.

-Miu estas bien decía su abuelo con algo de preocupación por su nieta

-Si estoy bien pero debemos ir donde kenichi siento que algo no está bien

Parece que el anciano no era el único que presentía eso.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la zona donde se veía el humo y apenas llegaron lo que vieron no les gusto y era la casa de kenichi en llamas

-¡OH POR DIOS KENICHI! decía miu en lágrimas pero después solo pudo ver la sombra de su abuelo saltar hasta la casa haciendo un hoyo en ella.

XXXX

 **Horas antes antes en la casa de los** Shirahama

Hora 6 30 pm ya el cielo estaba oscuro mostrando indicios de la noche.

Se encontraba un hombre robusto de unos 45 años cabello corto y traje negro y corbata era Mototsugu Shirahama el padre que kenichi y honka reunidos en la sala hablando de un asunto serio con su esposa y madres de sus dos pequeños Saori Shirahama.

-Querida cuando vendrá kenichi el marido a su mujer

-Amor vendrá hoy ya que honoka lo llamo para cenar con nosotros. decía dulcemente su mujer

-Y pensar en todo lo que se ha hecho fuerte nuestro pequeño, solo espero haber criado bien la mujer solo asintió con una dulce sonrisa

Su marido podía a veces comportarse como un niño a veces pero el era su esposo y el hombre que ella amaba.

¡Ding dong! sono el timbre

-Debe ser kenichi ire a ver el señor se levanto de la casa para ir a la puerta a buscar a su hijo pero ese sería su grave error.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta para encontrarse a un peliblanco con una sonrisa perturbadora.

XXXX

 **con kenichi .**

El chico iba a paso lento hacia en dirección de su casa pensando en volver a ver a su familia, llego a una tienda más cercana y compro algunos dulces para su hermanita. Siguió su camino hasta que vio una nube de humo que era en la misma dirección donde vivía no dándose cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo.

-Tango aquí alfa me copia.

-Aquí tango hable alfa.

-El objetivo lo tengo en la mira tengo permiso de actuar.

-Negativo alfa de eso me encargo yo decía la voz con algo de risa en el comunicador en el oído del sujeto del traje de gala.

-Entendido cambio y fuera.

Kenichi sentía que algo no iba bien as que apresuro el paso cuando llego a su casa quedo aterrado con lo que veía.

-NO PUEDE SER! –decía el castaño d mirando aquella macabra escena en frente de su casa Que fue lo que sucedió? –decía este con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas El castaño no entendía por qué había sucedido esto ya que su casa estaba completamente en llamas.

Rápidamente miro alrededor donde estaba los vecinos trataban de apagar las llamas de su casa ya que se estaba extendiendo a las demás.

De alguna manera el miedo del muchacho desapareció para levantarse y con algo de valentía busco en las casas donde no había llegado el fuego corrió como pudo a donde unos vecinos intentaban apagar el fuego con balde de agua tomo una de ella se hecho el preciado liquido en su cuerpo para después correr hacia adentro de su casa.

-¡Muchacho espera! dijo un señor pero no pudo detener al chico.

Afuera alguien estaba mirando al chico con una sonrisa macabra y también decidió entrar a aquel infierno llameante.

Ya dentro de ese infierno de llamas el estaba gritando desesperadamente a su familia.

-¡PAPA, MAMA, HONOKA DONDE ESTAN! Decía gritando el chico pero no tenia respuesta rápidamente intento pasar la sala pero se encontró una desagradable sorpresa vio el cuerpo de su padre en el suelo decapitado quemándose sin sus brazos y fragmentos de sus armas que el usaba; intento caminar hacia el pero algo lo alerto y esquivo un corte de bajando su cabeza instintivamente.

Para volteara a ver su agresor y vio un tipo con cara de sicópata con una guadaña y cabello blanco pero tenia un parche en el ojo izquiedo viendo que la herida era reciente.

-Tú debes ser shirahama kenichi verdad?- mientras sonreía de forma enfermiza

\- ERES TU QUIEN HIZO ESTO? -decía el chico tomando una pose de pelea.

El de la guadaña sola soltó una sonrisa macabra.

-QUE QUIERES, PORQUE HACES ESTO? pregunto el muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos y llenos de ira

\- TU MUERTE! dijo moviendo magistralmente la guadaña apara empezar atacar a kenichi que esquivaba a duras penas.

-Veo que eres bueno pero cuanto podrás seguir mi ritmo

El tipo empezó a mover de un lado a o otra en ataques diagonales, verticales. Horizontales la guadaña además que aun no se había recuperado al 100 por ciento de su combate del torneo.

Kenichi como pudo esquivo un corte a la derecha .

El castaño se puso alerta ya que su enemigo era fuerte peros debía vencerlo rápido antes de que fuera consumidos por el fuego él y su madre y hermana o al menos eso pensaba el chico.

Kenichi seguía esquivando pero ya algunos cortes aparecían en los brazos del muchacho, pero en un descuido tropezó con algo en el suelo era una botella de vino vacía el asesino aprovecho y acertó una puñalada con el filo de su guadaña en el abdomen del muchacho.

-Ghaaa!- hacia kenichi mientras recibía el ataque del asesino y este rápidamente callo en el suelo arrodillado mientras el tipo sacaba la guadaña abruptamente

-Bien chico eres muy bueno pero no lo tomes personal son cuestiones de trabajo- decía riendo el agresor

-A pero antes de morir te diré algo divertido decía el peliblanco de la guadaña con una sonrisa macabra.

Pongan Naruto OST - Crimson Flames

-Hubieras escuchado como tu padre lloró como una nena cuando le corte los brazos pero tranquilo le di una muerte rápida–decía con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro mientras jugaba con su guadaña haciéndola girar un poco

-además tu madre debo reconoces que ella seguía tan apretada, parece que tu padre no la tocaba como se debía, debiste oírla gemir como puta cuando la viole ,pero tranquilo la mate al primer orgasmo-decía esto mientras movía sus cadera de forma obscena.

-ah también no debo olvidar a tu querida hermanita, serio a pesar de ese cuerpecito también tenía lo suyo ajajajajajaja —esto provoco que el castaño llorara con más fuerza ante la revelación de esta información.

-bien estos es un adiós shirama kenichi si no te mata mi herida cosa que no creo, el fuego lo hará diciendo estos el tipo de la guadaña se gira para después subir por las escaleras y desaparecer.

El castaño termino de caer al suelo para después seguir desangrándose y crear un charco con su sangre rato después que el sujeto salió solo habían pasado como 15 min hasta que se escucho un ruido.

PUMMMMMMM

Se escucho que algo caía desde el segundo y después se escucho otro para mostrar como bajaba un pedazo del techo en forma de circulo hasta el primero con barios escombros era el anciano con los cuerpo de su madre y hermanita arropados con sabanas.

-rápidamente el anciano tomo una sabana que traía demás y sacudió el fuego del cuerpo del padre del muchacho que se estaba quemando y tomo con rapidez la cabeza con los brazos de este para después arroparlo y dirigirse al muchacho que se estaba desangrando.

-ken chan aguanta! -decía el maestro con voz baja mientras tomo al muchacho y salió disparado de la casa haciendo un agujero en la pared.

XXXXX

Esuchen Naruto - Man of the world

Rato después en el hospital.

Se encontraba kenichi en cama durmiendo mientras miu y shigure tomaban cada una las manos del castaño suavemente mientras lloraban en silencio e incluso aquel pequeño ratón estaba triste para acurrucarse en la sabana de este.

Sus maestros estaban reunidos y cabizbajos afuera del hospital

-¡MALDITA SEAAAA¡ decía sakaki dando un puñetazo a la pared de afuera en elparqueadero haciendo que esta se partiera por el golpe

-Cálmate sakaki.. decía akisame mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños haciendo que sangraran

-¡COMO QUIERE QUE ME CALME DESPUES QUE ESOS MALNACIDOS LE HICIERON A NUESTRO PUPILO! decía esto mientras expulsaba fuertemente su ki.

-Lo sabemos muy bien sakaki decía ma kensei mientras veían como el maestro intentaba retener a apachai.

-APA APA APAAAAAAAA! decía este mientras intentaba salir de ahí para matar a los desgraciados que se metieron con su pupilo y su hermanita.

-APACHAI CALMATE! decía el anciano agarrándolo fuerte mente.

Al rato llego un inspector conocido para sakaki y llamar su atención.

¡Sakaki san! venia corriendo.

-Que quieres e decía con algo de enfado en su voz.

-Tiene que escuchar las noticias ahora.

-Que noticias? pregunto akisame.

-Solo vengan!

Rápidamente se acercaron al coche patrulla del inspector honmaki y sacar un mini tv portátil digital de marca noc.

-noticias de última hora se nos acaba de informar que sujetos terroristas ingresaron a una base japonesa. "

Decía una comentarista mientras mostraba un video donde salían los maestros causando estragos.

-"Estos sujetos están plenamente identificados - decía un policía japonés.

"Nuestros informante nos avisaron que hacen parte de un grupo terrorista llamados Ryozanpaku estos tienen un dojo algo afuera de la zona rural de la ciudad ya hemos montado un operativo para apresarlos y llevarlos ante la justicia a continuación les mostraremos la imágenes de los sujetos cualquier información es valiosa para nosotros."

Inmediatamente mostraron las caras de los integrantes.

Los maestros estaban impactados ante esto.

-DIABLOS ESOS MISABLES SEGURO HICIERON ESTO! decía sakaki con rabia.

Una pregunta inspector decía kensei

-Si

-Que haces aca?

El ambiente se puso tenso

Bien la verdad venia a ver a kenichi ya que su padre era de la interpol y ex compañero mio decía con algo de tristeza.

Los maetros se quedaron callado ellos ya que presentian que el señor shirahama era parte de una organización como la policía dado que sus habilidades con las armas de fuego era impresionante acordándose de aquella visita que les hizo a su discípulo.

 **Flash back**

Los maestros estaba entrenando a su discípulo pero de la nada entro un hombre con traje y gabardina entro amablemente y se sentó en el dojo después de un rato empezó a hablar.

-Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta furinji decía aque sujeto al anciano.

-Jojo veo que no has cambiado mucho Mototsugu chan.

-Jaja lo dice el súper hombre debo sentirme alagado.

-Bien mi rotoño está siendo entrenado de manera injusta y vengo por el sabes que soy su padre.

-Lo se muy bien pero lo hemos decidido el será nuestro discípulo y heredara el katsujinken decía el anciano.

Esto dejo impactado a Mototsugu

-Umm bien entonces hare una prueba.

Se levanto y se dirigió a su hijo.

-Kenichi nos vamos a casa decía mientras veía a su hijo todo golpeado por el entrenamiento de sakaki.

Papa que haces aqui?.

-As estado llegando bastante lastimando a la casa así que desde ahora te saldrás de esto no quiero que mi hijo sufra de esta manera

-Señor por favor calmese decía akisame .

Inmediatamente Mototsugu saco de su gabardina una escopeta de caza.

-Señores es mi hijo y si debo enfrentarme a ustedes lo hare.

-Señor tenga cuidado eso puede lastima decía sakaki como si nada pero no quería hacerle daño al padre de su discípulo.

Entonce el señor tomo a su "pequeño hijo" de un solo brazo y empezó a disparar.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Los maestros solo esquivaban a alta velocidad.

-Señor por favor deténganse! decía akisame .

-Ni hablar me lo llevare y punto! decía Mototsugu.

Shigure empezó a lanzarle shurikens pero Mototsugu les disparaba para desviar las armas

¡Clin! ¡clink! ¡clink! sonoba las shuriken de shugire siendo todas destrozadas.

-Es muy bueno decía la maestra de las armas.

Mototsugu empezó a correr con su hijo en un solo brazo dirigiendo a la zona boscosa esquivando las trampas que tenían puesto ya que los maestro le habían tapado la salida del dojo.

Seguía corriendo mientras seguía desviando los shiruken de shigure pero una de las trampas se activo por pisar una cuerda y era una roca gigante.

-Diablos esto que es indiana jones!- Decía Mototsugu enojado.

Kenichi como pudo se safo del agarre de su padre y se dirigió en frente de la roca y la detuvo con las dos manos con algo de esfuerzo.

Esto impresiono a su padre de gran manera.

-Papa por favor déjame quedarme!

Pero kenichi… decía su padre.

-Se que es difícil ver a tu hijo de esta manera pero lo he decidió, quiero estar aquí

-Jeje esta bien te dejare entrenar con una condición

-Cual es

-Debes visitarnos mas a menudo, que tus maestros te suelten lo menos herido posible y que no te maten

Decia mientras veía com apachai empezaba a sudar frio y los maestro chiflando

-Eh….

-Kenichi dime.

-N -no no es nada

-Asi que dime mientras empezó a recargar su arma y aun aura oscura se formaba en el

-Pues..

-Dilo

-Apachai se puso azul y después palido igual que los maestro

-Solo quede inconsciente unas veces dijo kenichi algo nervioso

Esto lo cabreo

-Bien señores espero que tengan un buen abogado o tenga un buen seguro de vida

 **Esto era oficial los maestros la habían cagado y en grande**

-Espera señor Mototsugu decía el anciano algo nervioso y su nieta igual

-Digame anciano

-Puedes dejarlos pasar por favor- decía nervioso en anciano ya que bueno no tenían mucho dinero que digamos y tener problemas con la ley no era lo suyo y si eso pasaba tenían que cerrar el dojo

-Cómo? Dejarlo pasar? Decía algo enojado Mototsugu

-Si por favor señor Mototsugu decía la rubia

Los maestros estaban sudando la gota gorda pero pensando la manera en cómo salir de esta esto debía ser el karma por torturar a su querido discípulo.

-Papa por favor déjalos si?- decía su hijo.

-Ahh está bien, pero que no vuelva ocurrir porque si no los envió a una cárcel decía seriamente Mototsugu para que todos asintieran.

-Bien hijo te espero el fin de semana y diciendo esto se dirigió de camino de regreso pasando al lado del anciano que lo acompaño.

Un rato después ya en la entrada del templo Mototsugu salía por la puerta y el anciano le pregunto.

-Y bien paso la prueba?

-Si y espero que me cuides a mi pequeño , ya que yo no pude hacerlo lo decía con voz triste ya que sabia que kenichi era maltratado en la escuela y el quería internvenir pero cuando se entero donde estaña entrenando le dio algo de alivio que su pequeño se estaba haciendo fuerte , pero también preocupación dado que los maestros era todos unos sádicos

-Tranquilo lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario

-Gracias furinji

Después de eso Mototsugu tomo rumbo e dirección a su casa ya esperaba que su mujer lo regañara con solo pensar en eso empezó a temblar ya que conocía ese temperamento de ella.

El anciano siempre miraba al pequeño kenichi con cariño ya que el al llegar al dojo mostro una gran convicción a pesar de no tener el talento para las artes marciales, le dio vida a ese dojo y su valentía le dio alegría a sus compañeros maestros y a su querida nieta una voz de ayuda

El sabia de los sentimientos que ambos estaban desarrollando del uno por el otro , pero no se la pondría fácil, para poder ser novio de miu kenichi tenia que vencerlo y eso pasaría en un fututo muy pero muy lejano.

O no?

 **Fin del flas back**

-inspector le debo pedir un favor decía el anciano para que todo escuchasen.

-Díganme señor decía el.

-Por favor me gustaría que se encargara de mi nieta y del joven que con ella nosotros ya no podemos estar aquí al menos por un tiempo.

-Bien señor hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance pero les sugiero que no vallan al dojo de seguro ya irán oficiales para haya.

-Bien akisame vez por shigure y coméntale la situación dile que empaque todas las armas o las esconda

-Bien!

Tomo algo de impulso y subió por la paredes a gran velocidad hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación que estaba abierta y con lentitud entro vio aquella escena de ambas chicas quedaron dormidas con lagrimas en los ojos eso significaba que habían estado llorando por el chico y solo pudo apretar sus puños. Sabía que shigure no mostraba mucho los sentimientos y era al principio algo fría pero con el tiempo los abrió poco a poco a los del dojo fue algo lento.

Pero cuando tomaron a kenichi como discípulo ella cambio .

Se encariño con el castaño y él se encargo de darle diversión mientras lo entrenaba ( claro se le veía que perseguía al chico con su cadena) se podría decir que fue el chico que la ayudo a ella a abrirse mas.

Toco el hombro de shigure para después moverla un poco para que esta despertara y susurrarle en el oído.

La chica acepto con dificultad lo que le decía su padre adoptivo todo lo que estaba pasando para después ir rápidamente a ocultar las armas y traerle algo de ropa a kenichi y al resto de la familia.

Akisame fue a donde miu toco leve mente a la rubia para que este se despertara para después comentarle todo con referente a ellos.

Akisame después de eso salió por la misma ventana para después empezar a descender hasta llegar al suelo aprovecho para llamar a nijima y contarle lo que paso poniéndolo al tanto de la situación y que estaban en el hospital para que esto estén preparado para salir de la ciudad ya que presentía que también irían por ellos.

Después colgó la llamada Recordando lo que había pasado.

 **Flash back**

Pongan Naruto Shippuden OST – Loneliness.

Akisame vio el anciano entrar en el edificio en llamas después al rato escucho unas voces conocidas rápidamente el y los demás voltearon ya que miu estaba aun llorando diciendo que era su culpa.

Shigure solo la abrazo.

Los demás maestros solo podían esperar que el anciano se encargue del resto ya que no podían hacer lo mismo que hicieron con esa bodega ya que afectaría a las otras casas que estaban alrededor y no querían que eso pasara.

-OH NO ¡KENICHIIIII! decía gritando takeda para intentar entrar.

-¡DETENTE TAKEDA LA CASA ESTA EN LLAMAS! decía una morena era freya agarrándolo .

-¡!SUÉLTAME FREYA DEBO ENTRAR!

-¡NO LO HARAS! decía abrazandolo con fuerza desde el frente.

Rápidamente siegfried lo agarro desde atrás.

-¡Amigo por favor! decía el peli blanco del sombrero.

-¡SUELTEMENME MALDITA SEAAAA! decía gritando entre lágrimas.

Al lado estaba ukita pero era detenido por thor.

-¡SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEZ THOR! decía ukita enojado.

-Viejo deja que los bomberos hagan su trabajo.

Ya que estos habían llegado apenas para después lanzar aguar pero el fuego no daba indicios de querer apagarse rápido.

-MALDICIONNNNN! gritaba el pelirubio

Kisara agarraba también a ukita junto con shiratori desde el frente

-Ukita por favor! decía shiratori ya con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Ukita ! decía kisara en lagrimas

Decían haciendo todo lo posible para que el rubio no entrara al infierno.

El alien solo podía observar todo con terror.

-¡THOR SUELTAMEE! decía para rápidamente a pasos pequeños caminaba en dirección a la casa.

-¡UKITA POR FAVOR! decian kisara y shiratori y thor hacia todo los posible pero la fuerza de ukita había aumentado ya que había entrenado con el para aumentar la fuerza y estaba funcionando

Tanimoto iba a lanzarse a rescatar la niña, el no quería que kenichi sufriera lo mismo que el con lo de su hermana y menos perder un rival y gran amigo ya que hace horas había contactado con ryuto pero cuando lo llamo supo que algo no andaba bien rápidamente se reunió con kisara esperando que no pasara lo que estaba pensando..

Pero la vida es más cruel que justa

CRASHHHHHSHSS

se escucho cuando de una de las paredes que estaba cerca de la ventana del casa salía disparado en anciano con kenichi en sus brazos y algo en sabanas y algo de fuego en su traje.

Rápidamente los maestros bajaron y fueron donde este.

los bomberos le echaron algo de agua ya que sus ropas se estaba quemando un poco.

El anciano se acerco a la ambulancia mientras miu fue donde kenichi con shigure para abrazarlo pero fueron detenidas por apachai y sakaki.

-¡Kensei , akisame necesito ayuda! decía el anciano.

Rápidamente los maestros acudieron el llamado del anciano y quitaron la camisa de kenichi para empezar a atenderlo.

Vieron con algo de horror la herida del chico pero se aliviaron un poco ya que kenichi se había salvado ya que no había comprometido ningún órgano vital

-kensei busca algo alcohol de la ambulancia, y saca tus agujas voy a operarlo ¡ya! decía akisame.

Rápidamente el maestro a gran velocidad busco todo.

-Ey paramédico unas gazas y anestesia por favor- decía para que este lo ayudara.

Rápidamente empezaron operar a kenichi dentro de la ambulancia viendo como el maestro se movía como todo un profesional.

Después el anciano llego a donde unos policías para quitar las sabanas y encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa eran los padres y hermana del castaño.

Las dos mujeres estaban algo chamuscada y desnudas además se podrá ver algo de sangre en sus cuellos productos de un corte.

El padre también pero su cabeza al lado de su cuerpo.

Algunos de los amigos del chico vomitaron y los maestros solo podían apretar los dientes.

Apachai estaba furioso y trato de irse pero el maestro lo detuvo el trato de protestar pero los ojos del anciano mostraba una tristeza inmensa que apachai solo pudo aceptar aguantarse de buscar al maldito que había hecho esto.

Miu solo lloro con fuerza junto con shigure.

Tanimoto cayó de rodillas con la mirada perdida.

El anciano se acerco a los compañeros de kenichi.

-Njima kun y compañeros de kenichi se que estos es algo difícil para ustedes pero regresen a sus casas e intente descansar si algo pasa les comunicare con akisame.

Ellos querían objetar pero nijima como pudo recupero la compostura.

-Bien chicos regresemos dejémosle esto a los maestros.

Los demás escucharon y empezaron a caminar pero aun estaba en el suelo hermit.

-Tanimoto kun se acerco ma kensei al chico.

-Se que esto es algo difícil para ti pero intenta descansar- para que el rubio se levantara y tomara otra dirección

Necesito sangre a + porfabor decía akisame

Miu como pudo se levanto

-Yo maestro -rápidamente el enfermero busco los elementos para la transfusión ya que el chico había perdido algo de sangre.

Rápidamente miu empezó con la transfusión.

"Resiste por favor kenichi san" decía mentalmente la chica con lagrimas nuevamente en sus bellos ojos azules.

 **Fin del flas back**

Rato después regreso shigure con algo de ropa, implementos de aseo para su familia.

-Bien miu debemos irnos por favor quédate con ken chan decía el abuelo algo triste.

-Está bien abuelo para después abrazarlo después de eso miu se dirijo a los distintos maestros incluso ma kensei intento tomarle fotos sexy esta solo intento golpear como siempre pero sabía que lo hacía para que cambiara el estado de ánimo.

Por último fue donde shigure para despedirse con un abrazo que esta con gusto acepto.

-Intentare venir de vez en cuando- decía la maestra con algo de tristeza

-Bien estaremos esperando respondiendo con una sonrisa para calmar a la chica.

-A miu dile esto a kenichi decían akisame –perdon por no seguir entrenándote y perdonanos-la rubia solo asintió, los rostros de los maestros mostraban una profunda melancolía.

-Miu yo llame a Ryo para que si hiciera cargo de kenichi junto con mi hija decía el maestro chino para que a rubia asintiera.

-Seguiremos en contacto atreves de ryo- decía akisame para que estos se marcharan.

-Bien señorita furinji si necesita algo me llama a este celular es otro que acabo de comprar dándole el numero a la chica para que lo guardara.

El inspector tenía que moverse rápido ya que no podía confiar sus compañero policías e inspectores ya que presentía que la mayoría de ellos estaban podridos.

-Bien me retiro.. Diciendo estos el inspector se fue.

Habían pasado una semana desde el incidente el chico apena se despertaba ya que duro dormido todo ese tiempo.

Se acomodo con algo de dificultad en la cama para quedar sentado, miro un poco aquel rayo de luna que entraba por la ventana dándose cuenta que era de noche.

Pongan(Three Days Grace - Never Too Late)

-Que me paso? Pero sintió algo de dolor en el área del abdomen agarrándose un poco para que poco a poco empezara a recordar todo los sucesos.

No pudo contener aquellas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Kenichi san -dijo una voz conocida dándose cuenta que no estaba solo miro al lado izquierdo y ahí estaba miu san y el pequeño ratón en las piernas de la chica.

Ella se alarmo cuando vio a kenichi así

-¡Kenichi sa…. No pudo terminar ya que el chico la abrazo fuerte mente para empezar a llorar con fuerza, la chica solo pudo corresponder el abrazo sintiendo el dolor en el cuerpo de ella para después empezar a llorar junto con él.

El ratón miro aquella escena ya que había saltado al suelo unos segundos antes del abrazo para darles espacio a los chicos descargan todo lo que tenían dentro.

Afuera del cuarto estaban las enfermeras, el doctor mas el detective con takeda ukita y tanimoto que habían llegado hace varios minutos iban a entrar a visitar pero al observar desde afuera esa escena desde la ventana decidieron no molestar.

Los chicos estaban cabreados lo que le hicieron a su amigo y rival no era para nada agradable apretando fuerte mente los puños se dirigieron a afuera de la clínica de akisame.

-Bien como sigue kenichi?- pregunto el alíen

-Es mejor dejarlo solo con miu necesita algo de tiempo decía takeda serio.

-saldre a afuera un rato decía ukita quien se dirigía afuera del hospital para buscar al bote más cercano de basura y lanzarlo con fuerza a la pared.

-MALDICION ¡ decía este con fuerza para después dar un golpeas con la mano derecha a la pared varias veces del parqueadero

Esto llamo la atención de su grupo y salieron

-¡UKITA! ¡QUE HACES CÁLMATE! decía kisara que lo había seguido para acercarse y ver al fortachón castigándose fue inmediatamente para abrazarlo con fuerza intentándolo calmar y tras de un pequeño forcejeo el chico se sentó en el suelo

Este solo podía apretando los dientes fuertemente y unas pequeñas lagrimas en las mejillas

-Ey kisara decía algo apagado

-Dime ukita también algo opacada

-En verdad no podemos hacer nada por él? kenichi a dado todo por nosotros, nos cambio para tener dignidad y ayudo cuando lo mas necesitábamos pero aun así no he podido pagarle todo lo que a echo por mi y por nuestro grupo decía triste el rubio.

Kisara solo agarro la mano de ukita que estaba con algo de sangre y ampollas

-Esto te dolerá mañana cuando te bañes- decía la chica.

-Si lo se- decía el chico.

Afuera todos también estaban tristes y pensativos.

-Me voy!- decía tanimoto fríamente.

-Que dices tanimoto?- decía el chico de la bandera.

-Voy a buscar respuestas decía algo frio para después salir del lugar.

-Aguanta hay tanimoto! decía el alien.

-Chicos debo decirle algo importante hablo el líder y alíen. Todos estaban cabizbajo pero atentos.

-Bien necesito que se imagine lo peor que puedes pasarles a todos del grupo quedaron callados -y bien cuál es su respuesta?

-Que buscar decir con eso? decía takeda algo enojado.

-Díganlo ahora! hablo el alien

-Bien lo peor sería la muerte hablo el de la bandera

-Bien dicho, bien eso es un jardín de rosas comparado con lo que nos puede pasar ahora.

Al decir esto el alien todos se alarmaron

-Que quieres con eso! decía ukita levantándose

-Esto parecerá loco pero yami y yomi no hicieron esto no al menos el grupo que conocemos

-Como supones eso alíen pregunto hermit

-Si hubieran sido ellos nos habrían retado dijo el alien. El chico tenía lógica en lo que decía normalmente yami y yomi solo atacan directamente con duelos no asesinando cobardemente. Tienes razón almenos que….. entonce hermit abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de algo en yami hay dos grupo la división la no armada y la división armada.

-Sabes de algo verdad hermit- decía el alien seriamente mirando al rubio.

Este solo callo

-Bien chicos les diré esto y quiero que se preparen. Tomando algo de aire para después seguir- lo que paso con kenichi puede pasar con nosotros.

Todos abrieron los ojos de plato a lo que dijo el chico alíen para después preguntar.

-Específica alien decía freya.

-Bien seguro que vieron las noticias de los maestros verdad? Todo asintieron – bien eso no fue coincidencia alguien los inculpo. Esto dejo frio a los chicos esperando que no diga lo que creían – y también ese alguien o debo decir varios puede ser un grupo que nos conocemos planearon también lo de kenichi y su familia.

Esto los dejo en shock

-Lo que puedo decirles es que podemos ser los próximos en la lista de ellos así que daré esta orden y es que se vallan con sus familias si las tienen a otro sitio o con sus maestros a entrenar y no regresen por un tiempo a la ciudad.

-Además la mayoría de la policía esta comprada por esa gente según escuche se habían escuchado disparos y gritos en la casa de kenichi pero la policía llego después que la casa se quemo.

-La luz la cortaron por todo el barrio eso significa que son un grupo especializados en matar y los objetivos fueron los padres de kenichi- termino de decir para que la gente solo sudaran frio.

-Hermit puedes investigar puede que tengas información con tu maestro pero debes saber que tienes un límite en donde puede buscar información decía el alíen seriamente.

-Bien el grupo shinpaku hasta nueva orden queda disuelto tomen lo que puedan y múdense los que deseen mudarse.

Ninguno dijo nada.

-Bien eso es todo pueden retirarse.

-Y que pasara con el general kenichi decía el de la bandera.

-Sencillo debe recuperarse y tiene al detective no podrán tocarlos además veré que puedo averiguar.

-Bien es mejor que descansen por hoy dijo para marcharse .

-Ese alien es que no tiene sentimiento o que decía kisara

-Los tiene todo el tiempo tenia apretando su manos decía takeda a kisara

Después de eso todo se fueron del lugar a sus respectivas casas.

 **Nota:**

Bien este seria mi segundo fic espero sus comentarios


End file.
